malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Menandore
Menandore, meaning 'Sister Dawn', was a Soletaken Eleint goddess hated and feared by the Tiste Edur.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.40Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.105 Linked by the Edur with the light of dawn, Menandore was responsible for the Edur's association of white light with evil. Menandore blazed blinding white light and wore a flat, featureless gold mask along with an arching, gilt-scaled headdress. She had iron-clad boots and a silver cloak.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229 She carried a sword flickering like lightning in one hand and a double-bladed axe dripping something molten in the other.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.103 She had epicanthic Tiste eyes.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.230 In her Soletaken form, she was blindingly bright.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.232 In Midnight Tides Shortly after being attacked by a Wyval, the slave Udinaas had a dream in which he found himself on a plain of ash below a sky of fire. Dead warriors converged on him and one grabbed him by the leg and dragged him off. Suddenly, Menandore appeared atop a huge skeletal horse bound by fire. She struck the warriors down with her sword and axe and crushed Udinaas with her boot, demanding he decide whether he would ride his Wyval blood or his slave body. In the face of her taunts, he chose Wvyal and she raped him.Midnight Tides, Chapter 3, US SFBC p.102-104 Udinaas later had a vision to a time shortly after the Tiste invasion of the Malazan world when Scabandari had betrayed Silchas Ruin and his Tiste Andii. Udinaas observed Menandore and her sister, Sukul Ankhadu, dragging their unconscious cousin, Sheltatha Lore, when they were challenged by their father, Osserc. Menandore claimed Sheltatha deserved her fate, and the two planned to inter her in the same Azath Tower that Scabandari had imprisoned Ruin. Osserc wished to wash his hands of the dread mess.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, US SFBC p.229-230 The two castigated their father before Osserc startled them by warning that Scabandari was in turn defeated by the gods of this world (known to be Mael and Kilmandaros). After Osserc had left, the two women veered into dragons, and bore Sheltatha away with them.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.276-280 Feather Witch tried to force Udinaas to take her into his dream realm and they accidentally travelled to the Refugium where they met the Imass, Ulshun Pral, and the boy, Rud Elalle. The boy told how he had been adopted by a Letherii couple living in a Meckros city, which had later been destroyed by ice. The boy was the sole-survivor as he had been rescued by Menandore who swore she had "worked hard on this beget, and that damned legless bastard wasn't going to ruin her plans". The goddess brought Rud and the destroyed city to the Refugium where she placed him in the care of the Bentract Imass until her return. Both Udinaas and Feather Witch realised that the young boy was Menandore's son and that he, Udinaas, must have fathered Rud when she raped him. The boy's advanced age was explained by the rapid aging inherent in his Eleint blood.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.476-484 Ulshan Pral spoke of a Hold the two Letherii had never heard of called Starvald Demelain, home of the pure dragons. He noted that a group of mixed bloods, which included Menandore, had closed the road to the Hold long ago. Udinaas and Feather Witch returned to their world without revealing Rud's parentage.Midnight Tides, Chapter 15, US SFBC p.485-486 In Reaper's Gale Menandore was killed in an assault against Quick Ben and Hedge in the Refugium when she, Sukul, and Sheltatha all betrayed one another. In The Crippled God Silchas Ruin confirmed to Ryadd Eleis in conversation that Menandore had indeed been amongst the first few generations of Soletaken, counting among the Ancients. In Fall of Light Menandore was revealed to be the bastard daughter of the Tiste, Infayen Menand. Her soldier mother held no love for her "wretched child" and arranged for her to be fostered with another family in an arrangement Menand described as a "pallid mockery of the [Hostage] tradition among the highborn" Tiste. Infayen saw Menandore as her flawed replacement, marking a further descent of the Menand family line. At the same time, Menand knew her daughter was no fool.Fall of Light, Chapter 19, US HC p.579-580 During the turbulent time of the Tiste civil war, she asked Tathe Lorat to take her daughter under her care in the event of her own death. Family ties She was sister to Sukul Ankhadu and cousin to Sheltatha Lore.Midnight Tides, Chapter 7, UK MMPB p.277 The three had a history of allying, betraying, and assaulting each other. Menandore was described as a daughter of Tiam and Osserc however, the former was likely to have been mother only in the sense of birthing Menandore's Soletaken aspect. (Blood ties were difficult to establish with certainty as female Soletaken descendants of Tiam seemed to customarily describe each other as sisters/half-sisters). Menandore was named as the bastard daughter of Infayen Menand in Fall of Light. As Infayen did not want the child, Menandore was raised by another family.Fall of Light, Chapter 11, UK HB p.332-333 Notes and references de:Menandore Category:Females Category:Ascendants Category:Soletaken Eleint Category:Tiste Category:House Menand